Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote controller for remotely manipulating a robot which behaves autonomously.
Description of the Related Art
When making a robot guide a human being to a target destination in facilities such as an office or a museum, there is proposed a technique of making the robot recognize the walking condition of this human being, from the viewpoint of maintaining the distance between the robot and the human being to an appropriate distance and the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-340764). Further, when making the robot follow the human being, there is proposed a technique of making the robot output voice and the like in order to communicate with the human being (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-299025).
However, if the robot strays away from a given area, or come into contact with an object, when the robot is moving, such will disturb the leading of a moving object such as a human being, or the following of the moving object.